renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Carrier Squadron
A fairly common variation on the Battleship Squadron, a Carrier Squadron most often replaces the Battleship for a Battleship-class Carrier (BCV), but sometimes keeps the Battleship by swapping out lesser warships for their carrier counterparts. The end result is a Carrier Squadron that has between two and six wings of fighters at its disposal. Composition The Carrier Squadron is often commanded by a Rear Admiral (OF-7/O-8) due to the high number of Commodores commanding fighter wings, but just as frequently the CV Squadron is under the command of a Commodore (referred to informally as a Senior Commodore or Commodore Maximus). The ships comprising a Carrier Squadron are most commonly: * 1 Battleship-class Carrier (BCV) commanded by a Navarchos (OF-5/O-6) or by a Commodore (OF-6/O-7) (if a "Supercarrier") * 1 Cruiser (CA) commanded by a Navarchos (OF-5/O-6) * 2 Frigates (FF), each commanded by a Pluiarchos (OF-4.1/O-5) * 4 Destroyers (DD), each commanded by a Pluiarchos (OF-4.1/O-5) * 2 Escorts/Patrol Ships (DE or PF), each commanded by a Pluiarchos, J.G. (OF-4/O-5) A Carrier Squadron also includes between two and six Wings of fighters (the totality of the warship fighter compliment) and between a Cohort and a Legion-equivalent of Marines (the totality of the warship Marines compliment). The fighter compliment is often under the command of a Commodore (OF-6/O-7) or even a Rear Admiral (OF-7/O-8), and the ranking Marine is most commonly a Legatus (OF-4/O-5) or Prefect Classiari (OF-5/O-6). One or more Carrier Squadrons are often combined with 1-4 Battleship Squadrons to form Battleship Groups (called Carrier Groups when the flagship is a Carrier/Supercarrier or when the group includes a majority of Carrier Squadrons). Alternative Compositions The Commonwealth Royal Navy often organizes carrier groups around older cruiser-class carriers (CVC: one Wing) or fleet carriers (CV: two wings), using older battleship classes as dedicated consorts for the carrier: * 1 Battleship * 1 Cruiser-class Fleet Carrier * 2 Frigates * 4 Destroyers (often including one light carrier) * 2 Escorts or Patrol Ships Designation Squadrons in TOG and the Republican Navy are commonly named for their flagship (BB or BCV) and carry the designation BBS or CVS depending on their status as a Battleship Squadron or a Carrier Squadron. For example, the IWS Palestinium’s carrier squadron would be known as the Palestinium BCVS. A numerical designator is often assigned to a Squadron, based on the Hull Registry number of the BCV, along with a broad descriptor, such as "Assault Squadron"; this is for the convenience of Flag officers who often have to keep track of hundreds of squadrons. In reserve squadrons that frequently change flagships or are closely associated with one world, the name of the operating area (world/system/province/prefecture/district) is used, but always with a numerical designator even if it is the only squadron in that operational area (i.e. the 1st Thapsus BCVS). Commonwealth Royal Navy Squadrons generally follow the same pattern, but always assign a squadron number, which remains the same even if the BCV assigned to the squadron is replaced (effectively renaming the squadron). Category:A to Z Index Category:Naval Category:Military Category:Naval Formations